Venganza
by P. Cromwell
Summary: La venganza es algo común. (pésimo resumen)
1. Chapter 1 Ike

Venganza

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nintendo.

N/A: Lose lose , soy muy indeciso pero esta vez prometo no cambiar este Fic, pero la verdad es que el anterior no tenía muchas visitas u,u

Además de que me di cuenta que la historia está quedando muy menjurje.

Capítulo 1: Ike.

Ike se encontraba recostado en las ramas de un árbol observando atentamente como cierto sujeto de tiara vigilaba a los niños.

Siempre con ese porte elegante y misterioso; Siempre llevaba esa estúpida mascara y no hablaba, o al menos Ike no lo había oído hablar e incluso no sabían su nombre, solo lo llamaban por ese estúpido apodo que le puso Link al verlo pelear "Rey heroico". Y a pesar de todo eso el sujeto se ganó la confianza de todos menos de él.

Su padre fue el primero en confiar en él!

Como paso? Pues muy sencillo…

-Flash Back—

Zelda y Peach se encontraban cuidando de los niños mientras que los demás habían salido a unas misiones, así que estaban solas con los niños que jugaban cerca del campamento.

-Pastelito, baja de ahí que te puedes caer!- exclamo Peach alarmada al ver que ToonLink estaba en lo más alto de un frondoso árbol.

-Pero Peach! Como Ike y Link si pueden hacerlo y no les dicen nada- dijo Toon mientras hacia un puchero.

-Eso es porque ellos ya son grandes-

-Yo también lo soy!..Waa!- grito al sentir que lo jalaban por la espalda pero se sintió tranquilo al ver que Zelda había subido al árbol y lo había sentado en su regazo.

-Pero que vista más hermosa has encontrado Toon- dijo Zelda maravillada por el paisaje que observaba, todo era bosque y cerca se podía apreciar una torre en medio de la nada.

-Verdad que sí!-

-Por supuesto-

-Oye Zelda, ¿Qué es esa torre de allá?- pregunto Toon curioso.

-Debe ser algo del rey Ganandorf, será mejor que no se acerquen allá por si acaso- Dijo Zelda torciendo un poco los labios al recordar que estaban cerca del reino de Ganandorf y eso era algo peligroso.

Peach se adentró en el bosque y se dirigió a un claro pero se sorprendió al ver a los niños alterados y llorando.

-¡¿Pero que tienen pastelitos?!- pregunto muy preocupada.

-¡Se lo llevaron! ¡Se llevaron a Ness!- contesto Lucas entre hipos.

-¿¡Quienes?!- ahora la princesa se encontraba más que alarmada y preocupada.

-Unos hombres de armadura se lo llevaron por ahí- esta vez contesto Nana mientras apuntaba en dirección a la torre, las mejillas de la niña estaban húmedas demostrando que también había estaba llorando.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- pregunto Samus con una voz calmada para no alterar más a los niños.

Los demás ya habían llegado y ahora todos estaban reunidos en el campamento para saber que sucedió.

-Estábamos jugando escondida, escuche que Ness hablaba con alguien y después de un rato llegaron esos tipos para llevárselo!- comento Popo con una mirada de preocupación.

-Entonces que esperamos! ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo! Si fueron los hombres de Ganandorf no sabemos que son capaces de hacer!- exclamo Ike, el mercenario se levantó pero su padre lo detuvo.

-como tú has dicho, probablemente hayan sido los hombres de Ganandorf pero ¿para qué llevárselo específicamente a él? Lo lógico sería que se llevaran a todos ¿no?-

Los arbustos se comenzaron a mover y Ike se puso enfrente de los demás con Ragnell preparada.

De las sombras que producían los arboles apareció un joven de cabello azul con mascara, llevaba a Ness cargado como costal de papas y en una mano una espada desenvainada con sangre, clara señal de que recién había peleado eso sin contar una mancha de sangre en un costado de su elegante traje.

El silencio se hiso, parecía que aquel joven misterioso no hacía nada pero Ike sabía muy bien que observaba a su padre, los demás parecían no notarlo por la máscara.

El joven de tiara apretó el mango de su espada y dudaba en atacar.

-¿él fue el que se llevó a Ness?- pregunto susurrando Samus a Popo.

-no, él no estaba con los otros- contesto.

El padre de Ike pareció escuchar aquello y prosiguió -¡Ya veo! Así que tú eres quien salvo a este niño ¿no?- exclamo Greil (el padre de Ike) con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, camino hasta quedar delante de su hijo y cara a cara con el enmascarado –Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarlo y me gustaría agradecerte ayudándote con ese problema que te ha causado todo este asunto- dijo

apuntando a la mancha de sangre, le ofreció la mano para cerrar el trato pero el de tiara se quedó donde mismo – no creo que puedas defenderte si algún bandido aparece así que ¿aceptas?-

El enmascarado se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

Ike noto como ese tipo enfundaba su espada y estrechaba la mano de Greil .Ese tipo tenía algo raro.

-Fin de Flash back-

Para el colmo de Ike es que al día siguiente de eso el extraño logro una de las misiones en tiempo record y su padre le ofreció trabajar con ellos cosa que el misterioso tipo acepto.

"¿Por qué observaba así a mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que planea?"- esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente del mercenario.

Fin del capítulo, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Otra perspectiva

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Nintendo.

N/A: Espero no aburrirlos u.u.

Lucina es un personaje del más reciente Fire Emblem y como es uno de mis personajes favoritos decidí agregarlo. (¡Viva el ikeXmarth!)

**Lucina.**

. /_cb20121026204144/fireemblem/images/a/a1/Lucina_o fficial_

**Y así se verían Marth y Lucina con la máscara.**

** postgallery/?p_gal=266564|0**

Capítulo 2: Otra perspectiva

Los dos habían logrado parte del plan, solo faltaba poco para lograr su cometido. Era tiempo de dejar esa polvorienta torre que les sirvió de escondite y seguir su camino.

"Si tomamos esta ruta y vamos por acá…no, y si por acá…no…esto…por" Marth se había perdido en el mapa que estaba enfrente de él, con el dedo trazaba un recorrido pero luego lo levantaba y empezaba otro.

-Rey!- grito una joven desesperada por llamar la atención del otro que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh? ¿Qué sucede Lucina?- pregunto Marth viendo a la que podría ser su gemela.

Lucina era idéntica a Marth, parecían el reflejo del otro, solo había 2 cosas que los diferenciaban: el cabello largo de Lucina y su anatomía femenina. La ropa de ambos también era idéntica, como Lucina no era exuberante podía hacerse pasar por Marth y Marth por Lucina.

-Debemos pensar más rápido en algo, de seguro que los guardias de Ganandorf ya vienen- expuso Lucina.

-¿Qué debería hacer?...-susurro para sí mismo.

- 7…-

Apenas empezó a contar Popo todos los demás salieron corriendo a buscar un escondite, Lucas y Ness fueron en la misma dirección, cerca de la torre.

-Crees que nos encuentren aquí?-pregunto Lucas.

-No creo, además…¿escuchaste eso?- Ness volteo hacia atrás, era como si alguien estuviera hablando. –Voy a ver que es- dijo algo dudoso, lo más probable es que fueran ladrones.

-N-no, de seguro es Popo- el rubio se aferró al brazo de su amigo tratando de evitar que fuera pero el otro se soltó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-si quieres quédate aquí- después de decir eso se fue caminando hacia la torre.

-N-ness!-

-Shh, no me voy a tardar-

-Estas segura de hacer esto?-

-Confió por completo en usted-

-Pero hay muchas fallas en esto!-

-Es la mejor opción Rey, si no confía en usted cree que saldrá bien esto?- contesto Lucina con una sonrisa, le paso una de las dos mascaras que tenía en la mano.

-está bien, pero ya sabes cómo terminara esto ¿aun así quieres hacerlo?-

-le pido que ya no me pregunte eso, la respuesta siempre será si-

-Entonces es hora de…- Marth se quedó en silencio al escuchar algo detrás de unos arbustos.

Le dio una mirada a Lucina y luego a los arbustos, la chica entendió el mensaje. Ambos se acercaron listos para pelear.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, espero no haberlos aburrido. Tengo sueño. **


End file.
